


Si peccasse negamus

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, During Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: *翠风线五年间，原作偏差*作者选择不使用警告说明什么都可能发生
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Glenn Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, Glenn Fraldarius & Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd & Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Si peccasse negamus

罗德利古领兵返回庄园的那个晚上，并没在前来迎接的人群中见到儿子的身影。按理说，菲力克斯两天前就该回到了领地——讨伐盗贼的任务本身并不难，只是无甚意义，永远治标不治本。难道发生什么变故？罗德利古这样想着，问了过来牵马的侍从。

“菲力克斯没回来吗？”

侍从一瞬间面露尴尬之色。

“回来了，不过……”

“我知道了，没事。”罗德利古拍拍侍从的肩膀，“辛苦你了。”

对方急匆匆向他行礼，转身将马牵去马厩，脚步飞快，不愿卷进父子家务事的心情一览无遗。另一名侍从上前为他解甲时，罗德利古微不可察地叹了口气。他料到菲力克斯大概还在生他的气。他知道小儿子对自己素有积怨，因此也并不能说十分意外，但仍然难免感到一丝失落。何况这回他激动难耐，隐隐盼着菲力克斯能分享他的心情……

罗德利古穿过重重廊道，走到庭院里。菲力克斯果然在那儿，长发盘在脑后，对着稻草扎的假人用力挥剑。罗德利古要叫他，菲力克斯却先开了口。

“好消息还是坏消息？”

年轻人背对着他问，手上动作停也不停。

“好消息。”

罗德利古说。他正要补充，又被儿子打断。

“收复哪里了？”

“战况没有太多进展，我们和公国军队仍在西部防线拉锯。不是这方面的好消息。”

“那么是什么，新的兵力？物资？你最好有些实在的喜讯，而不只是在 **做梦** ……”

菲力克斯放下了剑，但仍然没有回头。他喘着气，半像疲倦半像恼怒，汗水沿着后颈流进厚实的上衣。

“我们得到殿下可能还活着的消息。”

“哈。”菲力克斯干笑一声，“所以你还是在做梦。”

罗德利古努力压抑逐渐上升的失望感。这和他想要的反应不同……但也许菲力克斯只是需要更多证据。

“至少有二十个人——士兵和平民都有——告诉我们，他们曾见过外貌肖似殿下的人在伏拉鲁达利乌斯领和旧布雷达德领的交界处出没。如果真的是他，我们应当分出一支队伍……”

这次菲力克斯终于转过身来。他转身的动作那样大，几乎像战斗中攻击的前兆。

“你真是不可理喻。”

菲力克斯说。罗德利古愕然停住话头，迟来地意识到在儿子眼中燃烧的并非喜悦，而是暴怒。

“你知道这几个月我见到的都是什么？残破的谷仓、烧尽的房屋，尸体像野草一样倒伏道旁，无人来盖上席子，被饥饿和贫穷逼为盗贼的农民抢夺他们同样饥寒交迫的邻居。这个冬天太冷了，谁也不知道自己能不能活到开春。你说西部防线还没有瓦解，但事实上我们被围在了东北角，粮食、人民、武器，一切都在减少，没有补充的机会。这种时候你告诉我，你要无视这些去搜索一个幽灵。我告诉你，你疯了。”

“正是在这种时候才需要找回殿下，菲力克斯，人们需要希望，再这样下去，抵抗的力量只会被失败和绝望吞没。”

“不要擅自替人们说话！一个人要冻死在路边，能靠着幻想王室的复兴来取暖吗？一家人饿到只能吃草根和冰雪，虚无缥缈的希望能填饱他们的肚子吗？已经过去两年了，整整两年，如果帝弥托利还活着，我们早该知道。为什么你不肯接受现实，承认他已经死了，然后想想活着的人该怎么办？”

“我以为你明白为什么。他难道不也是 **你的** 朋友——”

“他们也是 **你的** 人民！”

菲力克斯咆哮道。庭院中的烛光照亮他痛苦的眼睛。在孩子发怒野兽般的姿态前，罗德利古沉默片刻，终于缓慢地叹出一口气。

“我承认你说的是对的。但是……”

菲力克斯瞪着他。

“如果你还听得进去，就该知道没有什么但是。”

“……我必须去确认这消息的真假。我不会带太多人，你说得对，我们确实也调不出太多兵力。你留在领地，假如我没有回来……”

菲力克斯发出一声挫败的低吼。他踏前一步，猛地抓住罗德利古的领子，逼父亲低下头。

“你根本，”他咬牙切齿，“根本就没有听懂。我叫你想想活着的人，假如这是个陷阱，假如你死了，领地要怎么办？戈蒂耶家要怎么办？我们是仅存的反帝国派，你很清楚，假如你……”

“所以我让你留下来。”

罗德利古轻声说。他低着头，看见儿子震惊地睁大眼睛。总有这么一天的，他告诉自己。或者这一天早该发生。他想过无数次，假如那时菲力克斯送别的不是古廉而是他……

“你总是这样。”

他的思绪被儿子的声音拉了回来。菲力克斯松开攥着他衣领的手，后退了一步，面庞隐没在了光照不到的黑暗中。

“追逐着死者的影子，在该看向生者的时候失明……你们总是这样。我已经厌烦了。”

罗德利古没有回答。菲力克斯大步流星离开，并不给他回答的机会。

指责确是空穴来风。死者的影子有着清晰的面容与名字，在他们齿间含到酸涩，像结块的冰雪，干枯的柠檬片。许多年前罗德利古仍在士官学校时，也和如今的边境伯爵玩过棋盘游戏，他们在不会流血的微型战场上演练可能的未来，并未清晰地认识到现实永远无法悔棋。有时是命运的拨动，有时是人的错误，但无论如何，事情一旦发生便成为过去，再也不可改道的凝冻河流。

如同那天他劝蓝贝尔不要贸然前往达斯卡，但面对国王自信的姿态并没有坚持到最后。为此他付出远比他所能承受的更高的代价，在同一场灾祸里失去国王、挚友和长子，他的心同一天粉碎三次，于是胸中再没有什么留给他的另一个孩子。太多次他想：假如那时我更强硬一些。后来他又想：假如那时去的是我，而不是刚被册封骑士的古廉。最后他想：至少不要再一次。死者死去了，再也不会倾听生者的悔恨，唯一能做的是在记忆中不断地挽回他们。因此他至少要拯救帝弥托利，拯救残留在王子身上的回忆、眷恋与痛苦。他没有尽到对国王与朋友的责任，因此蓝贝尔死去了，现在他怎能不再尽到最后的义务，去弥补他过去的失责，去向死者证明他悔意的重量？

菲力克斯不会理解这种心情，他想。他的第二个孩子与第一个相同，都不是会沉浸于思考假如的类型。他们的剑比言语快，本能比理性敏捷。但不同的是，菲力克斯痛恨古廉的死标示的那条道路，痛恨将荣耀看得比生命更重。或许这样也好，他劝慰自己，但不很确定。

他最终只集合了十余轻骑兵，略加整备后于第三天出发。临走之前罗德利古将写给弟弟的信件（如有不测就让菲力克斯寄出）与田契、税收记录、地形图等等捆在一起，放到菲力克斯的书桌上，又将一封简短的遗嘱夹在它们中间。但当他四处寻找菲力克斯，想要当面叮嘱他时，却无论如何都找不见人影。最后他几乎放弃了，心想如果这就是命运为他安排的离别场景，倒也不能说上天待他不公。在内心深处，一部分的他自觉亏欠他的第二个孩子。

但偏偏在这时，他看见了方才还遍寻不得的年轻人：菲力克斯牵着一匹马走出马厩，穿过清晨的浓雾向他走来。罗德利古愣在原地，惊讶与迷惑在他心中交织，另还有一种奇怪的冰冷感觉窜过脊椎。他尚还没弄清它是什么，菲力克斯就抬起头，迎上了他的目光。年轻人仍摆着平日的冷脸，眉头烦躁地缠在一块，像对万事万物都缺乏耐心，而他此时意识到他竟读不懂这种表情。

“你要去哪里？”

罗德利古问。他感到困惑，也感到那种冷意愈来愈盛。菲力克斯的神色变得更加恼火，有一瞬间罗德利古想他是否问错什么，又遥远地感到荒谬：他们像在玩一场永无止境也永远没有赢家的猜谜游戏。

“我倒要问你带这么点人打算去哪里，是公国控制的边界还是死后世界？”

“你之前还认为搜索队伍是浪费兵力。”

“我是让你不要去，不是让你带着十个人去自杀。要么把你的队伍翻上几倍，要么打消你的白日梦，给我好好待在这。你这样只像要去寻死。”

被牵着的马甩甩脑袋，打了个响鼻，像表示附和。罗德利古的视线从菲力克斯的脸移到马的辔头上，迷惑并未减少几分。

“但你究竟要去哪里？”

菲力克斯从鼻子里哼了一声。

“原来不止年老力衰，连脑子都糊涂了吗？除了和你一起走之外，我还能去哪里？”

“不行！”

罗德利古脱口而出，而菲力克斯几乎立即回以白眼。

“我没有在征询你的意见。我在学校的时候，你连山贼都解决不了，还要千里迢迢求我回去帮忙。现在你只会比那时更不中用，不跟着你都不知道会发生什么事。或者要么干脆就不要去追逐幽灵——但你能做到吗？”

这个问题令他哑口无言。

“我必须去。”罗德利古承认，“但你必须——”

“闭嘴吧。”

菲力克斯斩钉截铁道。他从罗德利古身上移开眼睛，向队伍集合的地方走去。

“别忘了我说的，再调多些士兵来。”

罗德利古没有再追上去。他对自己儿子的脾性再清楚不过，知道再多劝阻都是无谓，如果菲力克斯决定要跟着他，那他做什么都阻止不了。何况从许多年前起，菲力克斯就再也不像从前一样信赖他、听他的话。菲力克斯拒绝成为骑士也是从那时开始的事。男孩扔掉长枪和缰绳，一心挥舞利剑，像要斩断看不见的影子。在他们为数不多并肩作战的时刻，永远是罗德利古带着骑兵在前冲锋，菲力克斯领着步兵在侧翼或中部——事实上甚至也称不上并肩。

他上一回见到小儿子骑马已是很久以前，记忆中模糊的画面与眼前雾中朦胧的轮廓互相重叠，互相不能澄清。太久了，久到他快要忘记菲力克斯其实能够策马飞奔，只是不再乐意。教会菲力克斯骑术的是古廉还是自己？罗德利古不合时宜地翻找起回忆，却翻出别的片段：某一年他们在菲尔迪亚度夏，那时菲力克斯年纪尚小，还未学会骑马，从王都返回领地的路途又太遥远，小孩一开始还强撑着，后来终于蜷在他身前沉沉睡去。他一手牵着缰绳，一手环抱着菲力克斯，好让小孩不要栽下马背，而古廉骑马从一侧靠近，伸手捏菲力克斯的脸，引得小孩在梦中皱起眉头……他艰难地、依依不舍地中止了回忆。现在不是感伤的时候，他对自己说，重要的是解决眼下的事情。但另一个声音幽幽地缠绕着：为什么一切变成了今天这样？他选择忽略它。有太多没有答案的问题。

最终罗德利古带上一支兵种混杂、规模中等的队伍，菲力克斯骑马跟在他身侧。他们探问搜索数日，得到的情报最后指向阿萨尔，一个紧挨着伏拉鲁达利乌斯领北部边界、名义上受公国控制但实际上处于半荒弃状态的山城。冬季山道遍布积雪，他们不得不下马步行，向前缓缓推进。罗德利古派了几个步子敏捷的士兵作斥候，而菲力克斯一手牵马，一手按剑，一直绷着脸，像头警觉的野兽般注意着四周。

“这种易守难攻的地形……很容易让人联想到陷阱吧。”

菲力克斯这样说着，眼睛盯着高处。罗德利古跟着抬起头，望见一轮惨白太阳照耀着悬崖上端。

“滚石会很有效果。”

公爵表示同意。菲力克斯闻言哼笑出声。

“听起来倒像会被砸的不是我们……我可不想把命搭在这种事上。”

斥候的回报否定了这种血腥的猜想：在适宜埋伏的区域的确都没有伏兵的迹象，而他们的目的地一派荒废景象，城墙坍圮，屋顶残破，比起军队似乎更适合野兽藏身。菲力克斯好像想说什么，但最后一言未发，恐怕是强忍着没有借题发挥。罗德利古想起之前村民的描述：“金发蓝眼、浑身鲜血的野兽……”他同样什么也没有说，仅仅打了一个手势。让队伍向前推进。

抵达城外时已近黄昏，火与血在云层远端灼灼燃烧，将城垛笼罩在一片红色之中。他们仍没有遇到敌兵，但也不敢在夜幕降临前贸然攻城，便决定在城墙近处扎营。罗德利古让菲力克斯将营帐扎得离自己远一些，但没说出理由，知道“万一”两字一出口就会被孩子烦躁地打断。

气温在天黑后迅速下降，除却站岗的士兵之外，其他人大都钻进帐中，在火盆边取暖。罗德利古坐在火边，望着噼啪作响的木头，祈愿这一回不会是徒劳无功。因为没有亲眼见到王子的遗体，两年间他一直紧抓帝弥托利仍然活着的信念，四处搜寻着传言和轶闻，不断拼贴哪怕只有一丝相似的消息。菲力克斯开始还帮他一起探听消息，但在整整一年的反复失望之后终于放弃。“死去的人已经死去了。”他的孩子对他说，“你不能一直背着他们的影子，像没头苍蝇一样四处乱撞。”那时他是什么反应？他是否无法掩盖自己的脆弱？他们是否彼此瞪视，像两面不同形状的镜子反射同一种悲痛？

在温暖的火光中，伏拉鲁达利乌斯公爵陷入不甚安稳的睡眠。他好几次被一阵彻骨寒意刺破好梦，可一旦醒转过来，寒冷又杳然无踪，跳动的热焰催他再次入眠。他在明暗冷暖中浮浮沉沉，一个梦也没有做。

他最后一次醒来是在天亮之前。这次惊醒他的不是寒冷，而是比寒冷可怖千倍的噪声，仿佛一千对矛与盾狠狠相撞，一整座森林在斧头砍击下轰然坍塌。马的嘶鸣尖利地撕破帐幕，紧接着是人惊惧的喊叫——

罗德利古猛地跳起来，一把掀开门帘。映入他眼前的是沙堡般分崩离析的城墙，以及——他的血都冻结了——踩踏着砖石爬出的一头巨大魔兽。它与他曾见过的那些宛如大蜥蜴的魔兽不同，更像一台装甲厚实的方形机械，挥动着攻城锤似的前足，摧枯拉朽地直奔他们的营地。

“弓手和法师远攻，其他人立即撤退！”

他厉声喊道。雪白的辉光从他的掌心射出，在魔兽厚重的铠甲上射出一个烧伤的洞。雷电和火焰自不同方向加入攻击，在岩石般的皮肤表面烙下焦痕，弓箭齐射破空，扎中魔兽的眼睛，它痛苦地扭动着张大嘴，喉咙深处似有白光闪烁——

尖叫声先响起。被焚烧、被洞穿、被毁灭才能发出的非人尖叫，撕心裂肺，不绝于耳。然后罗德利古才明白发生什么。那头魔兽像一座炮台一样用喉咙发射着白焰般的光柱，它所击中的人、马匹、树木被整个穿透，其中有知觉的那些因烧伤和失血发出凄惨的悲鸣。他震惊而恐怖地想，它究竟是什么东西，从哪里来，为何他们根本没有发现……

他想起坍塌的城墙。它踩踏着城墙出现，因此它本来在城里，“比起军队更适合野兽藏身”的荒城。空无一人的城市为什么竟会荒废到空无一人？他们之中谁又想过要探查地下？——他带来这样多的人马，难道只是为了被一头怪物屠戮？

罗德利古举起双手，它们因惊怖和寒冷颤抖着，费力地聚集雪白的魔法。再一次，他祈祷，让他瞄准要害，或至少拖延时间，让其他人撤离，让……

它回过头，无光的瞎眼紧紧盯着他。罗德利古又一次猛地感到寒冷。它在庄园就缠上他，残酷如国境以北终年不化的雪，苦涩如胆汁与锈铁。他认识它，他迟来地意识到，它并非从其他地方来，而是从他的记忆深处风暴般盘旋而起……那寒冷是死的预感。

魔兽朝他张开了嘴。同一时刻弓箭射向它、魔法击中它，它痛苦地扭动，愤怒地嚎叫，但并没有停止攻击，光柱如延长的肢体在空中狂乱扫射，仍然利剑一般横扫过来。他避无可避，只有闭上眼睛。

两件事在一瞬间发生：他跌倒在地上；某人摔在他身上。蠢货，某人说，明明叫你……某人在咳嗽。某人像被呛到一般咳嗽，热流溅在他的胸口。寒冷。法嘉斯多么寒冷……

罗德利古睁开眼睛。翻倒的火盆点燃营帐，此时正在他们背后熊熊燃烧，投下明快的橙红光亮。火光中他看见一张惨白的脸，一双涣散得几乎茫然的眼睛。一只手抓着他的领子，手指已经失去力量，虚无地攀着他，血从一对半张的嘴唇间涌出，把那只手和他的胸口染得通红。

他想：这是谁？

魔兽在他的余光里沉重地倒下了。他的手不知何时半举到空中，此时指尖仍残留着攻击的炽白光芒。什么？他茫然地问。在什么时候？一切都模糊不清，好像厚重的雾把什么都隔开。他的右手臂听从不知谁的命令弯曲，抱住趴在他胸口的那个人，他的手掌碰到一片温热到恶心的潮湿。攻击的白色转为治疗的白色，因魔力将尽不稳地闪烁，像很快就要熄灭的残火。

许多年前有祭司曾告诉他：你两个孩子中的一个会为王国而死。那时他已经失去古廉，闻言竟意外地、罪恶地松了一口气。

他手掌覆着的创口太深，几乎像一个贯穿的洞。他张开五指，毫无用处地想堵住它，堵住向外流逝的血，白光在他指间虚弱、徒劳地闪耀。

菲力克斯。他终于叫出那个人的名字，菲力克斯。他乞怜地喊道，菲力克斯。坚持一下，他不讲道理地哀求，菲力克斯，不要闭上眼睛。不要是你，不应该在这里（但应该是谁，应该在哪里呢？）

他呼唤的人并不回答。他惯于吐露尖刻词句的儿子前所未有地安静，脸埋在他的胸前，汩汩涌出的血打湿他披风温暖的绒毛。

为什么——他痛彻心扉而又大惑不解——为什么？二十年后在临终的病榻上罗德利古仍会这样问，但没有谁能回答他，正如此刻：为什么是这样毫无胜算、毫无意义的战斗，为什么如此高昂的代价没有换来任何东西？彼时芙朵拉统一王国成立十七年，人们逐渐忘记法嘉斯的国旗，伏拉鲁达利乌斯纹章仍在领地的城墙上飘荡，却已失去它应有的继承人。内乱外患平息已久，他有太多时间去想那些无法解答的问题：为什么是他的孩子而不是他，为什么利剑要挡在盾前，为什么菲力克斯宣称恨他却又在生死攸关的瞬间推开他？后来他有时想，或许正因为菲力克斯痛恨他说过的那句话，所以才选择了另一个结局，并非“骑士应有的结局”的结局，好令他反反复复无果地询问：为什么。这个解释只是扭曲的逃避，在内心深处，他明白这点，更明白正确的答案或许再简单不过，但菲力克斯不会承认（如果，假如，要是菲力克斯还活着），而至于他自己，他将不敢承认，正如他不敢再翻出那件血迹斑斑的披风。无数个梦中他眼睁睁看着菲力克斯扑向自己，一次又一次，像本能使然，又像心意已决。（他心中难免浮现一个可怕问题：如果那时情况反过来会如何？）无数次他浑身冷汗地醒来，眼前残留孩子逐渐涣散的眼睛。他唯一剩下的孩子、他再次失去的孩子的眼睛。此时此刻它们空洞地凝固，什么也不注视，什么也不再反映。眼泪淌过罗德利古的颧骨，一直打湿他怀中死者的头发。

**Author's Note:**

> "Si peccasse negamus, fallimur, et nulla est in nobis veritas":  
> If we say that we have no sin, we deceive ourselves, and there's no truth in us.


End file.
